There are Multiple Radio Access Technologies (M-RAT), such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth and cellular wireless technologies (e.g., 3G, 4G Long Term Evolution (LTE)), which often coexist and provide complementary wireless services to users. Many devices such as smartphones and laptops are capable of connecting simultaneously at radio level to multiple RATS.
Currently, when a device that is M-RAT capable is using two different data services (e.g., voice communication and an instant messaging service or an instant messaging service and a online gaming application), such devices are capable of using one of the available M-RATs to enable one of the two different data services, while using another one of the available M-RATs to enable the other one of the two different data services.
Furthermore, existing multi-path solutions are limited to certain applications with a fixed configuration and do not support many well-known applications.